Curtiss P-40E Kittyhawk (ZSK)
The Curtiss P-40E Kittyhawk (ICAO: P40 / WAKE: LIGHT) , '''also known as Tomahawk II or '''Warhawk, is a single-seat vintage fighter and fighter-bomber. Created in Second Life by ZSK Digital Designs, the plane was based on the iconic real-life Curtiss P-40E Kittyhawk, an American fighter aircraft mostly used by the USAAF, RAF, RAAF, and RNZAF during World War II in the European, African, South-East Asian and Pacific theaters. Background Produced by ZSK Digital Designs for Second Life, the aircraft is closely referenced to a real P-40E Kittyhawk in order to bring a unique and realistic experience to Second Life's Aviation and Combat communities. The ZSK P-40E is most popularly known for it's upgraded physics core, which makes the previous physics core easier to fly but still allows fast diving speeds and the ability to dynamically stall and enter a spin. The ZSK P-40E is also one of the first aircraft to use script based interchangeable Specular maps and an adjustable Advanced materials system, which can be accessed by the aircraft's menu. The P-40E is a combat ready aircraft that is equipped with a VICE 1.2.0 combat system and can also serve as an Acrobatic aircraft for airshows. The P-40E Kittyhawk was officially released on September 26th, 2014. An update, version 1.02, was released on December 6th 2014. The aircraft is sold with the P-40E Kittyhawk aircraft and combat aircraft, a display model, a target model, personal/merchant paint pots, Heads-up display (HUD), blank/templates, and ZSK's Custom Paint Assistant Tool (CPAT). Physics Core The P-40E uses a ZSK Flight Physics core version 1.4 which was originally based from an Astral Technologies F-16C Fighting Falcon flight physics engine and the Laminar Systems lift code from their Laminar Flight Engine (LFE). The ZSK Flight Physics core is based on a 1:6 measurement scale and has been specifically optimized for the P-40E's Mode B, and Mode A physics settings. Mode B is the Standard physics setting and has the easiest physics behavior to fly. The plane will auto-yaw into turns, will not loose lift when rolling or flying inverted, has a limiter on it's diving speed and is generally stable when entering and during a stall. Mode A is an Advanced physics setting and has a more complicated and realistic physics behavior. The plane will loose lift when rolling or flying inverted, has an unrestricted diving speed limiter, and deep stalling will cause uncontrolled spinning and unstable flight conditions. A pilot can counteract the spin by pushing the nose towards the ground, applying roll and yaw in the opposite direction of the spin, and applying power to the engine. Combat System The P-40E is a combat-ready aircraft that is equipped with a VICE 1.2.0 combat system with it's weaponry scripted by Astral Technologies. List of the P-40E VICE stats: VICE ALA 100HP KMK option is available Weapons: * 2 x LMG bullet rezzers. * 1 x SMB bombs (bombs cannot be added to the aircraft's payload if a Drop Tank is installed). Features * Authentically made High-Detail Mesh model including detailed cockpit,controls, and with Normal/Specular mapping. * Upgraded Flight Physics engine v1.4 which features Two different Physics modes, Mode B and A. * Functional flight surfaces; Ailerons, Flaps, Elevator and Rudder. * Airshow smoke on the wing tips. Preset colors are available in the Mustang's drop down menu. * Avatar climb in and seated animations. * Animated landing gear sequence. * Functional Landing, Cockpit and Wings lights. * Guns and weaponry effects. * Easy to use HUD with quick reference buttons. * Dynamically functioning cockpit instruments for the plane and HUD (altimeter, air speed indicator, artificial horizon, bearing indicator, vertical speed indicator, RPM gage, manifold pressure gage), and all other buttons and levers function with plane's systems.. * Crash effects; Propeller peels back if colliding with an object,terrain or water and plane explodes if striking at a high speed. Use SAFE MODE to toggle these effects On/Off. * Unique airfoil physics engine which allows dynamic stalling, gliding, and unique acrobatic maneuvers. * Fuel system with a usable drop tank. Fuel total of 148 gallons. and with an added tank of 223 gallons. The Tank can be added before flight and dropped during flight. Refuelling option is available with real time realistic refuelling. * Improved Camera function. You now have a Taxi cam and Flight cam which work automatically depending on your aircraft's speed. * Seat adjustment system. * Guest mode with guests having access to plane features. * Comes with 14 different liveries, personal paint pot for custom paints with specular map support ( Blank P-40 templates and UV grids included ), merchant paint pot for trading paint jobs, and add-on livery system for after market paint pots. * Display model with livery system and payload display options. * VICE combat system weaponry: 6 x 50 ca.l Browning M2 Machine guns, 1 x 500lbs Bomb * Auto-update system. Just rez a copy of your aircraft to receive the latest copy. Photographs P-40 AFRIKA 011.jpg|ZSK P-40E Main poster ZSK P-40E snp01.jpg|ZSK P-40E "Flyin Fish" livery ZSK P-40E snp02.jpg|ZSK P-40E "Stud" livery ZSK P-40E snp03.jpg|ZSK P-40E Cockpit view ZSK P-40E snp04.jpg|ZSK P-40E RNAF livery ZSK P-40E snp05.jpg|ZSK P-40E Default livery banked over ZSK P-40E snp06.jpg|ZSK P-40E of 332nd sqn flying out of Tulagi ZSK P-40E snp07.jpg|ZSK P-40E Pilot animation climbing into the Cockpit ZSK P-40E snp08.jpg|ZSK P-40E flying at night with Landing, Cockpit and Indication lights on ZSK P-40E snp09.jpg|ZSK P-40E Desert camouflage attacking a Tiger tank __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aircraft Category:Military aircraft Category:Fighter aircraft Category:Vintage aircraft Category:ZSK Digital Designs